


His Exception

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Category: Leverage RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may sing about rule #7 saying don't touch the women but they can grab whatever they want to. But, Beth Riesgraf is the exception to that rule. In fact, she's the exception to just about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Exception

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tebZuNWfAIc&list=FLNvquhf5rkoza-bGke6HV-w&index=2 Inspired by this video!

"So," one hand slides into his back pocket while the other curls into the front of his t-shirt. "Are there exceptions to rule seven?"

"Depends, sweetheart." he drawls, blue eyes twinkling in the dim light. "What exception are you looking for?"

"Well, as much as I like grabbing you." for emphasis, the hand in his pocket gives a little squeeze and his hips lurch forward into hers. "I'd really like to kiss you and that would require participation from you."

"Not necessarily." he teases her, long Texas drawl warm and smooth. "You could kiss me and I could be still."

"I'd prefer you didn't." her eyes narrow cutely. "I'd like for you to participate."

"How?"

"With your mouth, of course. And your hands." a sheepish little smile, face nudging the cotton of his t-shirt, seeking a place to hide the blush.

He's slightly sweaty. It'd been a long show and even though the sun had been going down, the humidity had been killer and the worn cotton of his shirt smelled slightly of sweat and cologne.

"Like," he tugs his gloves off and drops them on the floor at his feet before lightly tugging one of her blonde curls. "This?"

"Nope."

"I'm afraid I may need a demonstration." he's egging her on and she knows it. But she goes along with it because that's who she is. 

She's chest to chest with him easily pushing him back into the railing behind them. Gina, Tim, and Aldis snicker behind them. It's long been a running joke within them that if you ever want the upper hand on Christian, Beth is the best angle. The man has a great big mushy spot for Beth and her kid. 

"I think," she plucks the hat from his head and settles it on her own head, quirking her head to one side as she grins brightly. "You know what I'm asking." 

"Do I?" 

Christian knows. 

Hell, the audience knows and they can't even see them. But, he's always enjoyed the games they play. The teasing and the touching and seeing just how far they'll go before they give into one another. Everyone knows she's his weakness. He can resist the temptation of any woman but her. 

She was like his damn Jessica Rabbit. 

Only cuter. 

And, blonder. 

He lost. Game over. With a false sigh of tired resignation, he takes her face into his hands and closes the gap between them. She's so warm and soft and he's hard and muscular against her. The kiss is deep and long and his lips quirk against hers when he hears her sigh and she relaxes into him. 

Because, yes. 

Beth Riesgraf is Christian Kane's exception to rule number seven.

 

 


End file.
